CPOC Summary/Abstract The Clinical and Population Outcomes Core (CPOC) promotes a multidisciplinary approach to the assessment of mobility and balance in OAIC clinical research through three key functions: (i) engaging older adults from the community and long-term care settings as participants (in a series of large-scale registries) and partners (through our Community Advisory Board) in research; (ii) providing training to investigators on appropriate contact, screening, and consent strategies for research with older populations; and (iii) sharing expertise in clinical assessment methodology (though a standardized library of assessment tools and study datasets) for mobility, balance, and falls. The Core has been highly productive. Over the past 5 years CPOC has provided support for 13 pilot or developmental projects, including consultation for 5 REC trainee pilots. Our support has contributed to 8 newly funded grants (4 R01, 2 K01, 1 VA, 1 foundation) and has supported over 40 independently funded external projects. CPOC support has resulted in over 200 publications. CPOC successfully launched the Platinum Long-Term Care Registry (seniors residing in assisted living and skilled nursing facilities who have consented to research contact), with over 40 facility recruitment sites and over 400 residents enrolled. The CPOC Community Registry includes over 2500 older participants and has served as a key recruitment source for 60 research studies. The CPOC SMART Center provides clinical research space and serves as a testbed for a number of innovative devices and experimental paradigms designed by the Integrative Systems Core, and our novel mobile laboratory utilizes noninvasive, portable technology to examine mobility, balance, and physical activity in the field. In the renewal we will 1) increase recruitment and researcher use of the Pepper Long-Term Care-Platinum and Community Registries, with streamlined web access and oversight; 2) expand dissemination-implementation efforts through a partnership with our PCORI- funded patient-oriented ?Story Booth? program; 3) expand our mobile laboratory by adding additional investigative tools, including actigraphy and ultrasound assessment of muscle and fat; and 4) implement a developmental pilot, ?Automated Neighborhood Walkability Audits by Machine Learning,? with colleagues in our School of Engineering to develop computer-based, automated methods for auditing Google Street View images for environmental features most relevant to mobility and falls in older adults. The proposed developmental pilot will provide important information on external physical environments, a neglected domain for falls risk. Leadership of the Core continues with Dr. Steven M. Albert and now includes Dr. Andrea Rosso, who will co-direct and also lead our developmental project.